All Out Assault 1
by Hunterzilla
Summary: A battle in New York city between some to the most powerful monsters known. Who will win? Who will die?


All of New York lay silent like a ghost town, for there was evil in the air. Nine monsters had appeared for an unknown reason, and GDF (global defense force) had sent MechaGodzilla to help, but they wonder if it's enough. King Kong, Gamera, Rodan, Dogolas, Bagan, Titanosaurus, Gyaos, Manda, and Destoroyah all sensed one another, and were preparing for the upcoming battle.

Manda slithered his way through the streets, knocking over cars and crushing them while at it. Manda was ready for battle, and was sniffing out to find his first opponent. Then, suddenly, while slithering past the United Nations building, a strong arm grabbed him by the throat and through it into a nearby skyscraper. As Manda lifted itself from the ground, he noticed a large hairy figure standing above him.

This beast's name, was King Kong

Meanwhile, two huge flying beasts were fighting viciously. Rodan, stronger than his adversary, batted at Gyaos with one of his wings, sending Gyaos flying into a building. Gyaos burst out of the rubble, sending debris flying in all directions. Gyaos cried out and retaliated by shooting his sonic beam at Rodan's left wing, severing the leathery wing like tissue paper. This time, Rodan crashed to the ground.

Throughout the city fights were erupting.

Bagan and Destoroyah met at Times square, and were now duking it out in. Destoroyah fired his oxygen-destroyer beam at Bagan, causing him to cry out in pain. Bagan retaliated by firing a white hot energy beam at the left side of destroyer's face, incinerating Destoroyah's eye.

Dogolas clawed at Gamera's face, causing little green spurts of blood. Gamera cried out and used his wrist blade to cut open a large wound in Dogolas's chest.

MechaGodzilla was just landing when Titanosaurus jumped up and smashed his foot against the mech's face, causing the mecha to land faster than expected.

Manda whipped his tail at Kong's face, causing Kong to stagger back. Manda, not going to let his advantage down, sprayed acid in the ape's face. Kong cried out as his face is burned with white hot agony. Kong retaliated, by grabbing the mighty sea serpent by his throat and, grabbing its head with his other hand, and falling forward crushing Manda underneath him.

Rodan was grounded, and there was no way he was going to go airborne with Gyaos bombarding him with his sonic beam. Rodan, taking cover behind a sky scraper, decided to use his own uranium heat beam against the flying behemoth. First he had to wait for Gyaos to near. Gyaos was getting bored. He was not able to pierce the pteranodon with his supersonic beam. So he decided to do a dive bomb. But as he performed it, it gave Rodan the opportunity to use his heat ray.

Gyaos suddenly felt agonizing pain as something cut into his wing, causing him to lose control of his dive, and crash land on a small apartment.

Bagan rammed Destoroyah with his shoulder blade, causing the incarnation of death and destruction to stumble back. Bagan began to charge, but as he neared was flipped over Destoroyah's shoulder. Destoroyah waited then for an angry Bagan to get up before grabbing the ancient monster by the throat with his demonic claw ended tail. With his current grasp on Bagan, Destoroyah readied his wings and flied forward dragging his opponent.

Dogolas proceeded to drive more spikes into Gamera. Dogolas used his strength to hold them in place. Then, the top of Dogolas's head glowed and shot out an orange beam. Immediately on contact, Gamera felt unbelievable amounts of pain. His skin burned like acid. Gamera instinctively shot a fireball at his opponent, causing Dogolas's spikes to be wrenched out of Gamera.

Titanosaurus began to pound MechaGodzilla's head in when he was blasted back by MechaGodzilla plasma grenade. When the dinosaur hit the ground, he instantly got back up and leaped into the air and did a 180 degree turn, smashing his tail into the mech's head. The mecha was lying on the ground, motionless. Titanosaurus cautiously moved towards his enemy. Suddenly, his opponent got up and shot his G-crusher cables at the ancient relic. Titanosaurus however, was quick to anticipate and dodged this attack. Titanosaurus turned his back to the machine and began to move his tail back and forth, sending cars and debris at the mecha, as well as blowing the mecha back by the force of the winds.

Manda was picked up by the giant ape and was thrown into the water. Manda began to submerge, and King Kong cried out in victory. He then turned his attention to the two flying contenders.

Rodan and Gyaos were both grounded. Gyaos opened his maw and fired his sonic beam at Rodan. Rodan also shot his uranium beam at Gyaos. Both of the beams collided, causing a sudden burst of wind. Both monsters kept on putting more energy into their beams, trying to overpower each other. Rodan began to very slowly walk, trying to put more pressure in the blast. Suddenly, the beams force caused a explosion, throwing Rodan and Gyaos back by the force of it. When everything cleared, Gyaos and Rodan were lying on the ground, unconscious, and partly covered by debris.

Bagan could not believe that he was in pain. He was the most powerful being in the universe! Trying to ignore the overwhelming pain, Bagan released a white beam at his opponent. Destoroyah cried out as a white beam blasted a hole through his chest and out his back. Destoroyah's form was surrounded by dust, and when cleared, Destoroyah was nowhere to be seen. Bagan knew he had won. Before he claimed his victory, tiny Destoroyah Aggregates burst from the ground. They immediately headed toward Bagan. Bagan watched in horror as the tiny pests began to claw and bight him. Bagan created electrical projectiles shaped like diamonds to bombard the Pests. All of them instantly fell off of Bagan when they were hit by the diamonds. When they hit the ground, they were suddenly engulfed by a cloud of dust. Bagan stares with amazement as Destoroyah once again reforms into his giant form. Bagan charged his opponent, wanting to tear him to shreds. However, as the charging beast neared, Destoroyah's horn glowed. Bagan, noticing the horn, tries to stop, but it was too late. Destoroyah's horn ignited into a laser beam horn and he stabbed it into Bagan's heart. Bagan felt death grasp him. Bagan cried out one last time, crumbled to the ground, dead. Destoroyah cried out in victory. He then severed Bagan's head, to make sure he did not regenerate.

Gamera tugged his appendages into his shell and began to spin. Then he shot off into the air like Frisbee. When dogolas got up he turned around, only to be scooped up by a flying disk. He began to get dizzy from the spinning. Suddenly, Gamera threw Dogolas off of him, and the creature began to plummet to the ground. Dogolas crashed into skyscrapers, shattering the glass windows. Dogolas was covered under tons of debris.

MechaGodzilla fired his Mega buster ray, which easily pierced the winds, and connected with Titanosaurus's chest, blasting him back by the force of the blow. MechaGodzilla then shot his paralyzing missiles to paralyze the ancient relic. MechaGodzilla then lifted the dinosaur over his shoulders, and threw him across the city. He then turned his attentions to the other monster. But then a tail the shape of a claw pierced his back and through his chest. MechaGodzilla could hear the sounds of a demented laugh behind him.

Rodan dizzily and slowly got up, his vision a blur. He looked up to see the ape King Kong pounding Gyaos with one hand, and hold the devil bird's beak with the other. Gyaos then jabbed his beak at Kong's throat. Forcing him to let go of Gyaos's beak and stumble back. Gyaos then immediately shot his supersonic beam at Kong, but Kong picked up a chunk of a building and used it to block the oncoming projectile. He then through the building piece at Gyaos, who batted it away with his wing. When he turned back around, the ape was already at him. He grabbed Gyaos's throat, lifted it into the air, and tried to squeeze the life out of it. Gyaos however, was about to fire another supersonic beam. Kong braced himself for the impact, but it never came. From behind Gyaos, Rodan could be seen firing at Gyaos with his uranium beam. The beam hit Gyaos in the back with full force. The pain from the blast caused the Gyaos's charging beam to fade away, replaced by cries of pain. Gyaos could no longer breath, being choked by Kong. One more blast from Rodan's uranium beam decapitated the Gyaos, killing him instantly. King Kong then threw his body away into the water, where Manda constricted himself around it and brought it down into the water to be eaten.

Destoroyah cackled in pleasure as MechaGodzilla slowly got up. MechaGodzilla was losing power fast. He knew he wasn't going to make it, but the least he could do was do as must damage as possible to this destroyer. MechaGodzilla shot all weapons he had left as soon as he got up. Destoroyah Cried in intense pain. Suddenly, Destoroyah disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust. MechaGodzilla watched in awe as Destoroyah vanished. The pilots inside the mecha couldn't believe their eyes, they won! But it was not to be. Minutes later the inside of the mecha began to smoke. The pilots could be seen running away from the machine. Demented shrieks could be heard in the interior of the burning MechaGodzilla.

Gamera cautiously walked towards his enemy, who was apparently unconscious. Gamera stood right above Dogolas now, and he had made no motion yet. To be safe, Gamera decided to discharge a fireball. But before he could, Dogolas's eyes opened and he with all of his strength, drove his spear pointed tail and drove it into Gamera's Chest. Gamera squealed in pain as he felt himself being impaled. Dogolas then lifted his, head about to fire an energy beam, until he looked up to see Gamera Discharge a Fireball. It immediately melted Dogolas's face upon contact. Dogolas's head fell back. Dogolas was now dead. Gamera yanked Dogolas's tail out of his chest, and then lifted his head high, shouting into the heavens, proclaiming his victory. Gamera then clutched the open wound in his chest. He had been injured badly.

King Kong and Rodan began to eye each other, King Kong eyeing the smaller Rodan. Both monsters begin to circle each other, both tensed for the coming battle. Both had respect for each other, but that did not mean they were not going to kill each other. Kong noticed out of the corner of his eye a power plant. He began to slowly move towards it. Then he made a dash for it. Rodan immediately responded with a blast from his uranium beam. Kong rolled, barely avoiding the blast. Kong reached out and grabbed the power plant. Kong felt electricity course through his veins, empowering him. Just then Rodan shot another beam, which hit Kong right in the back. Kong turned around, ignoring the pain. The anger in Kong's eyes was undeniable. Then, with amazing speed, Kong tackled Rodan, taking him to the ground. Rodan chirped in surprise and pain as he felt himself being electrocuted. Rodan was about to fire his uranium beam when Kong grabbed his beak, holding it shut. Rodan then went to plan B, and shoved his beak at Kong's throat; he felt electricity, but tried to ignore it. Kong loosened his grip, but did not let go. Rodan repeatedly peck at Kong's throat until finally he let go. While Kong stumbled back, Rodan got up and, despite his left wing having a hole in it, used both wings to create a windstorm, blowing debris into Kong's eye.

Titanosaurus's eyes opened, he slowly got up, his head hurting. As he got up, he could hear the sounds of battle. He saw Gamera and Destoroyah battling each other. Close to them Rodan was raking at Kong's face, but then Kong grabbed his throat and shoved him back. Titanosaurus decided to join the fight, and started to charge Destoroyah. Destoroyah blasted Gamera with his oxygen destroyer beam, cutting open a wound into Gamera's arm. Gamera screeched in pain as the blast seared his skin with almost white hot agony.

Destoroyah then was suddenly tackled from behind. Titanosaurus chirped in delight, having succeeded in knocking the destroyer to the ground. His pleasure immediately faded when Gamera slashed his back with its blades. Titanosaurus wails in pain as blood flows down his back. In retaliation, Titanosaurus does a 180 degree turn and smacks his foot against Gamera's face. A wet crack was heard as the foot connects. Gamera screeches in pain as he crashes to the ground. Titanosaurus turns to see Destoroyah just getting back up. Titanosaurus turns his back to the destroyer and flaps his fan tail side to side, sending wind and debris into Destoroyah's face. Even the mighty and heavy Destoroyah couldn't withstand the heavy winds. Suddenly, a burning ball of fire blasted Titanosaurus across the city. Gamera cried out in success. Titanosaurus had had enough. He was in to muck pain. He decided to fight another day, and retreated to the water.

Kong could see the life weakening in Rodan. Rodan was unconscious, having suffered too much pain. King Kong decided to finish him off when suddenly a fire ball smashed into his back. Kong turned around to see Gamera fighting Destoroyah. Kong turned his attentions towards the two fighting giants.

Gamera used his wrist blades to cut a large wound into Destoroyah torso. Destoroyah ignored the pain and in retaliation dug his claw into Gamera's arm. Gamera cried out and shot a barrage of fire balls at point blank. The force of the blast sent the two combatants flying back. As Gamera got up, he saw Destoroyah's skin melting cause of the searing heat of the blast. Destoroyah cried out in agony. Just then, Destoroyah's skin was electrified with millions of volts of electricity. Gamera took this moment to finish off Destoroyah with an onslaught of fire balls. All that was left of the destroyer was a puddle of blood. Gamera then looked behind the puddle to see Kong. Gamera was in no condition to fight.

Kong made the first move. He reached out and grabbed Gamera's tusks. Then, with brute force, ripped them off of Gamera's face. Gamera cried out and shot a fire ball with such force only a few monsters could be able to withstand it. Unfortunately for Gamera, King Kong was one of them. Unfazed, Kong tackled the tortoise behemoth, sending them flying into the pavement.

Kong then grabbed Gamera's throat with Gamera roared helplessly, as the electricity fried his face. It found its way to his brain. Gamera's superb eyesight became distorted, seeing bright flashes. And then his eyes boiled. Gamera's arms dropped. He could no longer fight back.

Kong then let go of Gamera, who fell with a mighty thud. King Kong looked around and saw the carnage that was done today. Kong was tired and desired only one thing, to go home.

Kong then, was turning towards the ocean when, the tip of a tail briefly appeared above the waves.

Kong blinked, wondering who that tail belonged to, when a monster burst of the ocean. The monster had three rows of dorsal fins, and dark leathery skin, like a T-Rex, only much, much larger.

Godzilla had arrived to the scene, just to battle Kong. This monster was the only being that had ever worried Godzilla. He was starting to cause other monsters to consider if he was even more powerful than Godzilla!

He had to get rid of this pest, one way or another.

Kong growled; this fight wasn't over. And unlike the other matches, this time only one was coming out still breathing.

To be continued…


End file.
